Hetaoni: Alternate Edition
by shadow6116
Summary: A fan continuation, picking up where 17 left off... with a few special additions.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Italy wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind him. Out… He was finally out of that horrible mansion, breathing in the wet, fresh air of a rainstorm.

He took a few steps forward. Out… He was the only nation who had made it out of the mansion with his life intact. How? How was that possible!? He was the teary, useless nation whose only virtue was his fast feet. Out of them all, why him?! Germany, Japan, America, Russia, they were all so much stronger than him, so why were they dead and not him?

Italy was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of the door opening behind him. He turned around, and there was the monster, a terrible grin on its face as it closed in on its final target.

It was only pure instinct. Italy turned tail and ran, tears streaming from his eyes…

A flash of light…

"Wh-What?"

He was no longer outside the mansion. Instead, he was surrounded by shadows. They swirled and contorted, almost as though they were beckoning him to come closer into their grasp.

"Ve… I miss Germany…" He was very scared, shaking from head to toe.

"Why, hello there."

Italy jumped, and looked for where the voice had come from. "H-hello…"

Suddenly, a mass of black and white rose up from the ground in front of Italy. Italy scrambled backwards, away from the thing.

The mass became more humanoid, a tall, slender figure that would have towered over even Russia. The hands had long, thin, spidery fingers. And the face… It was simply a swirling mass of black and white.

The figure bowed. Italy didn't move, absolutely terrified out of his mind.

"I am called M. Welcome to my humble abode."

"I-Italy."

"Thank you for introducing yourself. It wouldn't do if I had to call you 'random guest' throughout our whole conversation now, would it?"

"Okay… You're welcome…" Italy had no idea how to act in this situation.

M turned, back towards Italy. It brought a hand up, fingers toying with something that looked like a die. "Now, I understand that you've recently been through something terrible?"

Italy teared up. "My friends… they're all gone…"

M tsked. "Terrible for you… A bit entertaining for me."

Italy was shocked, and got a little angry. "How is that entertaining?"

M closed its hand over the die. "It is my mansion after all, of course. But a lot of the time, there's nothing to do with it except change up its rooms… So when you and your friends came in… I saw my chance for a little fun." It was now steepling its fingers.

Italy pointed an accusatory finger at M. "It-it's all your fault then!"

M snapped its fingers, and faced Italy. "Correct! Though responsible is a better word for it… How did my piece make you feel?"

Italy had never been this angry before in his life. "I was scared out of my mind and lost my friends!"

"And you would do anything to get them back, am I correct?"

"Yes!"

M mockingly put a hand up to its "ear." "What was that?"

"I would do anything to get my friends back!"

M clasped its hands together, something of a grin appearing on its "face." "Excellent! Then how about we make a deal?"

"…Alright…" Italy warily said.

"How about we play a game? You go back in time to try and save your friends, while I send my pieces after you to try to stop you. You win when you successfully save them all, and of course, you lose if you don't achieve that. If you do lose, then we start another game."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"You have your friends, and I leave you alone unless you decide to come back. Fair enough?"

"Fine."

M's grin got wider, clapping its hands. "Splendid! Now, just one more thing before we start."

"What?"

"That's quite the journal you have there in your hand." M said, pointing at it.

Italy looked down at it. He'd been planning to throw it away, but now… He tightened his grasp on it. "I found it."

M held out its hand, curling its fingers. The journal floated out of Italy's hand, and into the front of his face. It opened to the first page, and Italy saw the name already written there, "Ryuuzu no Ko," fade away. M snapped its fingers again, and a pen appeared next to the journal.

"Just sign to seal our contract."

Italy took the pen and signed his name, the ink blood red. M snapped yet again, and the pen popped out of existence. The journal floated back into Italy's hand.

"Just a few things to remember. You can talk to me whenever, wherever. I'll communicate with you telepathically, so there's no need to say anything aloud. And most importantly: M is always right.

"Now, off you go!" A final snap, and there was a bright flash of light.

Italy rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was back in the world meeting hall, journal in hand.

"I have to stop this before it starts…" And with that, he rushed off to find America.

Back in the other dimension, M was sitting at a table. On top of the table was a game board that showed the rooms of the mansion. M chuckled, steepling its fingers as it watched Italy futilely beg America to not go to the mansion.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you… I have never lost a game."

The laughter rang out, echoing into the shadows…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Italy sighed as he went into the mansion after Holy Rome. This was a routine that he knew all too well, and he knew that no matter what, nothing would change it.

"It's cleaner than I thought," he said, deciding to play along.

"H-Hey, can we go now?" Holy Rome, taking on Germany's role… Why did it feel only natural?

"What's the matter, you scared?" Prussia chuckled.

_And right after that, a crash that Japan will investigate…_

"Come on, we should do some exploring, guys! Split up to cover more ground!" Prussia suggested.

_Huh?_

Japan and Holy Rome both nodded. Holy Rome turned to Italy. "Italy, come with me?"

Italy had been staring at the ground, puzzling over the new turn of events. At Holy Rome's voice, he looked up. "H-Huh? O-Oh sure, ve~"

Prussia took a few steps up the stairs. "Come check out the 2nd floor with me Japan?"

"Alright," Japan said, following after Prussia. Italy and Holy Rome were now alone.

"Italy."

"Si Holy Rome?"

"Follow me. There's someone here who'd like to meet you."

"Alright," Italy followed Holy Rome to the first floor library. Holy Rome turned the doorknob, and it wasn't locked this time around.

Inside the library, a teen in a school uniform and scarf was reading at the table. He also had white hair and glasses.

_I know I've seen him before, but from where?_

At the sound of the door opening, the teen looked up from his reading, and smiled at Italy.

_The unknown city…!_

"Wait, why is he here?"

"Hello Italy. You've seen me before, but I haven't been properly introduced to you. My name is Hiroshi. Take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Holy Rome took a seat. "We're here to discuss the truth, or at least some of it, behind the game."

Italy nodded, taking a seat next to Holy Rome. "Alright…"

Hiroshi turned to face Italy. "There's always a haunted, abandoned area. An unlucky person(s) who find it. A monster that cannot be stopped easily. Only the details are different."

Italy nodded, understanding a little.

"But rarely do you ever hear of a game master. A game master, pulling the monster's strings. A game master, setting off terror and tragedy just for amusement."

Italy's eyes widened. "Wait… You know about him?"

Hiroshi nodded. "I was once in a similar situation to yours Italy."

"S-so what do I do now? H-how can I get everyone out of here?"

"M is playing a dangerous game here, and not just dangerous to you and your friends, but to itself as well. Never do what M expects, and always expect more than what seems possible."

Italy blinked at the strange advice, but he nodded slowly. "Okay…"

"M has probably realized by now that its attempt to kill you didn't work."

"His fault anyway…" Holy Rome muttered.

Italy was surprised at that. "H-Holy Rome? What do you mean by 'his fault'?"

Holy Rome had a solemn look on his face. "The people who die in the mansion... Some aspects of their souls are passed on to their new selves in the next loop, or sealed in the clocks. The rest... fall into M's hands."

Italy gasped. "So the more we all die... The more he gets us all?"

Holy Rome looked away. "You do not want to know what M does with those parts he gets. Me... M found me locked away in Germany's soul in a loop where he died."

"W-wait what? What do you mean? I-is Germany alright?"

"He's fine. It's just… he was me, but he forgot."

"S-so all along… You never died?" Italy could feel tears coming to his eyes.

Holy Rome smiled softly. "Yes…"

"So why did M take you?"

Holy Rome sighed. "When M found me, he was delighted with the prospect of having an audience. I had to watch you Italy… watch you fail and fail again… and Germany's memories are passed on to me, not him…"

Italy looked down. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Holy Rome put his hands on Italy's shoulders. "It's alright… And I'm so happy to see you again."

Italy tightly hugged Holy Rome, sniffling a little. "I-I've been looking for you everywhere…but you've always been with me."

Holy Rome kissed Italy on the lips. Italy squeaked, feeling his face go hot, but he kissed back.

Hiroshi coughed softly, and Holy Rome and Italy broke their kiss. "Italy, M will throw whatever it can now to try to win. Be prepared for anything."

Italy nodded at Hiroshi. "Alright."

"I'm not it, so I can't tell you what it has in mind specifically. One of the other nations in the mansion is planning something. What, I don't know either."

"Who is it?" Italy said seriously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not omniscient."

Italy sighed and nodded. "I understand."

_Italy! Italy!_

Italy looked up. Was that someone calling his name in the distance? "J-Japan?"

Holy Rome and Hiroshi were both smiling. "Now, as I understand, there are others waiting for you."

Italy nodded. "Si." _They must be worried sick about me..._

"We'll help you whatever way we can, alright?" Holy Rome said.

_Italy! Italy! Wake up Italy!_

Italy smiled. "Th-thank you. Both of you."

Holy Rome took Italy into a goodbye hug, and Italy hugged back tightly. A moment that felt as though it should last forever, but he had things to do.

Italy let go, and as a bright light came over his vision, he saw Holy Rome and Hiroshi both looking proud.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Japan was shaking Italy by the shoulders. "Italy! Italy! Wake up Italy!"

Germany looked up. "Japan, what's the matter?" Then he saw the slow but steady rise and fall of Italy's chest and yelped, rushing over to Italy's side. "Italy! Italy!"

The commotion brought over everyone else. "What's going on?" Canada asked.

Germany looked up and smiled. "Italy… he's breathing,"

"WHAT?!"

Suddenly, there was a soft groan from Italy's bed, and they all saw his eyes slowly open.

"ITALY!" Prussia bounded over and hugged him.

"Ack! Prussia…"

"Oh, it's wonderful that you're alright," France said, smiling.

Prussia had the biggest grin ever on his face. "We were so worried!"

"Hey, let him go, would you? He needs to breathe!" Germany admonished his brother.

Prussia let go. Italy blushed and looked around. "What happened?"

"You had a heart attack. We thought we had lost you," Germany told Italy.

Italy nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I-I'm alright. Sorry for worrying you." _He does look like an older Holy Rome_, he thought. _I hope he remembers…._

Then Italy noticed that some people were missing. "Where are my fratello, Spain, China, and Russia?"

"China and Russia are in the annex because they want to solve some kind of puzzle," America said. "As for Spain and Romano…" He looked down.

"It was my fault." England was sitting on a bed with America holding his arm. His eyes were oddly unfocused. "I used up too much of my magic fighting the monster in the annex. The portal to the other loop closed, and now it'll take a miracle for Spain and Romano to come back."

Italy's eyes widened and he started shaking with panic. "No…"

"Hey, we've been lucky so far," Prussia pointed out. "You waking up made my point. Maybe we'll get lucky again."

Italy slowly nodded. "Yeah, I hope…"

M

Meanwhile, in the annex, China was reading one of the papers there. Russia was looking through the rest.

"Now where is it…?" Russia muttered to himself.

"Aiyaa, this makes no sense at all aru!"

Russia started, and turned to see China crumple up the paper in frustration. "What's the problem?"

"Here," China said, handing it over.

_A Play_

_Featuring A Sharp-Tongued Man, A Flat-Toned Girl, And A Natural Bystander_

_S: Can't you see?_

_F: But still, no_

_N: Everyone else would not_

_S: Don't you dare!_

_F: And you'll never be anything_

_N: Forever and never_

"…You're right, this is nonsense."

"Sharp-tongued man, natural bystander…? I wish Canada had come down with us, he solved most of the puzzles so far."

"Maybe we should get him then."

"No." China sighed. "I don't want to rely on him all the time, especially after what happened to England and America. He doesn't need any extra burdens…. Maybe the lines are a clue…"

"I feel sorry for whatever actors have to actually act this out. They'd be much better off actually playing."

"Playing….? That's it aru!"

"Huh?"

"Playing, as in playing music. Sharp, flat, natural, and the first letter of each line make up a note. Maybe we should play the piano upstairs."

"But before we go up, let's double-check and make sure there aren't any more papers like this one."

"Hai, good idea aru."

Russia and China combed the room again. Russia bent under the table. "Ah, there it is," He whispered, taking the small folded paper, and he discreetly slipped it into his glove.

"Find anything else aru?"

"Not yet," he called, bending back up. "Wait." He picked up another piece of paper off the table, and handed it over.

_Another Play_

_A Sequel_

_S: Don't say I didn't warn you_

_F: Going to anyway_

_N: And no regrets_

_S: Go then_

_F: Everything turns to dust anyway_

_N: Certainly_

"Two pieces of music then?"

"Guess we have to try them both," Russia replied.

China nodded, and started to head for the ladder up. "Hope there's no monster waiting for us…"

"Da."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Russia was watching China running his finger down the keys of the piano. They had managed to get to the room without any incident.

"Alright… C sharp, B flat, E natural, D sharp, A flat, and F natural," China said the notes out loud as he played them.

When he finished, a tremor suddenly started going through the whole mansion. "Aiyaa!" China yelled, gripping onto the piano for support. Russia did the same.

After the tremor, they both let go. "Well… the only thing to do now is to play the second piece," said China.

"What second piece?" Russia said innocently.

"…Are you seriously that dense aru?"

"Nyet."

"Whatever… Let's see… D sharp, G flat, A natural, G sharp, E flat, and C natural." And with that, they both grabbed the piano.

And, not a moment too later, another tremor came, as strong as the one before, but they had expected it and so they were prepared.

"Let's go back to the annex again, Russia. Maybe something changed there."

"Da."

They started heading down.

M

In the hideout, they were having another meeting.

"Hmmm, maybe we could-"

America was cut short by a tremor. "Whoa!" he shouted, falling from his seat.

"What the bloody hell!" England bolted up, but he managed not to fall down.

"What's going on?!" Canada yelled.

Italy sucked in a gasp. "H-huh?!"

"It's a tremor!" Germany said, a tight grip on Italy's bed. "Like the one we felt when we opened the room with the bloody numbers…"

The tremor stopped as suddenly as it came. Prussia shoved France off of him, who had grabbed him on when the tremor came. "A new area?"

France dusted himself off, a slight pout on his face. "You didn't have to be so rough…"

Japan shrugged. "Maybe…"

"So now what do we do?" England asked, taking a few steps forward, but he managed to smack his face into a wall.

Suddenly, a second tremor came. England fell flat onto his back, while America, who had just stood up, fell again.

"Another one?!" Germany shouted.

"What's going on?!" France yelled.

"It's a lot of new ground to cover if those mean new areas," Japan noted.

The second tremor finally stopped. America helped England up, and they sat down on a bed together. Everyone else took seats as well.

Italy nodded. "We should go and see what happened."

England was rubbing his nose and his back. "Maybe you should stay here," said Germany.

Italy blinked. "Wait, why shouldn't I go?"

"Italy, even though I'm blind, I think he was talking to me."

"Both of you," Germany said firmly. England, you're blind and need to be babysat. Italy, you're recovering from a heart attack. You should rest."

"I don't need a goddamned babysitter!" He got up, and promptly walked into a bed, knocking the wind out of him.

"Yes, you do."

England sat down, coughing, but he still looked angry. Though his sight was gone, it didn't seem like his temper was.

America stood up, raising his hand. "I'll stay behind and watch over them,"

"Danke, America."

Italy pouted slightly, but sighed. "All right… but stay safe, ALL OF YOU!"

"We will make sure, Italy," said Japan.

"Promise me. Promise me that you'll all be careful… all right?"

"We promise," Japan said, a small smile on his face for once. Everyone else nodded.

Germany, Prussia, France, Canada, and Japan all stood and started to head for the exit. "We'll be back sooner than you think," Japan reassured them.

And with that, he left with everyone else.


End file.
